Various forms of antimicrobial compositions containing alcohols are known in the art and have been used in the healthcare industry for some time. The antimicrobial compositions are typically utilized to cleanse the skin and destroy bacteria and other microorganisms present thereon, especially on the hands, arms, and face of the user.
An important use of the antimicrobial composition is to disinfect the hands and fingers of a person. The composition is generally applied to, and rubbed into the hands and fingers, and subsequently allowed to evaporate from the skin. Wiping of the composition from the skin is typically not necessary because of the alcohol content of the compositions, which leads to fast and essentially complete evaporation of the composition from the skin.
Antimicrobial compositions in general have been used in the healthcare industry, food service industry, meat processing industry, and in the private sector by individual consumers to control and prevent the spread of potentially harmful microorganisms. The widespread use of antibacterial compositions indicates the importance of controlling bacteria and other microorganism populations on the skin or other substrates. It is important, that the antimicrobial compositions reduce microorganism populations rapidly, without irritating or damaging skin or having a detrimental toxicity. The prior art antimicrobial compositions generally contain a high percentage of alcohol, wherein the alcohol acts as a disinfectant, which rapidly evaporates preventing the need to wipe or rinse the composition from the treated surface. However, it has been found that high amounts of alcohol generally greater than about 60% dry and/or irritate skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,486 relates to a process for enhancing the efficacy of alcohol-based skin antiseptics comprising adding at least one alcohol-soluble viscosifying agent to an alcohol-based disinfectant, thereby lowering its alcohol evaporation rate and markedly increasing the exposure time that disinfecting concentrations of alcohol are present on skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,462 relates to a reportedly cleansing composition including a substituted phenol such as para-chloro-meta-xylenol, and at least one primary surfactant selected from the group consisting of amine oxides, phospholipids, partially neutralized carboxylic acids and diacids, betaines, ethoxylated methyglucosides, and mixtures thereof. Other additives such as viscosifiers or thickeners, emollients, fragrances, perfumes, coloring agents, and the like may also be added.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,893 relates to reportedly antimicrobial compositions containing high levels of alcohol, carbomer polymers and antimicrobial agents which provide formulations possessing cosmetic characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,551 relates to reportedly antimicrobial alcohol-containing composition and method of using the composition to reportedly disinfect surfaces, such as the hands is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,771 relates to reportedly antibacterial compositions having a reduced amount of disinfecting alcohol. The antibacterial compositions contain a phenolic antibacterial agent, a disinfecting alcohol, a gelling agent, and water, wherein a percent saturation of the antibacterial agent in a continuous aqueous phase of the composition is at least 25%.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,385 relates to a liquid reportedly antimicrobial, skin moisturizing formulation including: 1) an aqueous alcoholic base; 2) a humectant; 3) a delivery material adapted to release an emollient when the formulation is applied to the skin; and 4) an emollient immiscible in the aqueous alcoholic base and contained by the delivery material. The delivery material reportedly encapsulates or entraps the emollient for subsequent release. Desirably, the humectant is glycerin and the emollient is an alkyl-substituted polysiloxane polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,329 relates to compositions and methods of sanitizing and moisturizing skin surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,689 relates to a reportedly antimicrobial composition comprising an alcohol in an amount from about 60 to about 95 weight percent of the total composition, a preservative, a cationic cellulose polymer thickening agent, a moisturizer and/or a cationic emulsifier, and water in an amount from about 6 to about 30 weight percent.
A variety of patents exist that describe the use of dimethicone copoylol compounds to foam alcohol sanitizers. The most preferred material described in these patents is Example 1 below.
Prior to the current invention, patents dealing with the use of dimethicone copolyol as hydro alcoholic foaming agents, for use in sanitizer compositions, did not recognize that there are advantages that can be derived from using silicone quaternary compounds if (a) foaming hydroalcoholic solutions (b) improving the feel of said formulations, and (c) providing a bacteriostatic compound to the skin that survives the evaporation of the alcohol.
The selection of the proper silicone quaternary compound results in improved efficiency formulations.
The ability to foam hydro alcoholic solutions depends upon is dictated in part by the surface tension of the hydro alcoholic solution, which in turn is related to the concentration of ethanol in the solution.
% EthanolSurface Tension(Wt)Dynes/Cm6027.727026.378025.2810022.39
As seen above, as the % Ethanol increases, the surface tension decreases. The relationship is almost linear over a range of 60% to 100%